


Panties

by captain_americano



Series: Sexy Bucket List [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Dean in Panties, Fluff, Husbands, M/M, Married Life, New series, Panty Kink, Sexcapades, Sexual Bucket List, porn without plot/plot what plot, terms of endearment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 22:18:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3504794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_americano/pseuds/captain_americano
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean embarks on a shared journey to tick off every item on Castiel's Sexy Bucket List. </p><p>Plot? Nah, you won't find much of that here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Panties

"I have something I've been meaning to tell you," Castiel began hesitantly, fiddling with the gold band secured proudly on his ring finger. 

"You're pregnant?" Dean joked, and Castiel quirked a half smile, shaking his head. 

Dean frowned and walked over to Cas, taking his hands to hold them still. "What's up, babe?"

"There's something I haven't told you; it's not really a big deal," Castiel promised, "but I have a bucket list. Of sorts."

"'Of sorts,'" Dean quoted, smirking. "Let me guess... A sexual bucket list?"

"Exactly," Castiel admitted, looking down at their joined hands. 

"And now that we're married I have to fill in the blanks?" Dean asked, his smile widening simply at the idea. Castiel looked up sharply and shook his head. 

"Not at all!" He replied quickly. "You don't _have_ to do anything, especially something you're not comfortable with... But I'd really like to try the things you think you'd enjoy as well."

"Alright-y, then," Dean pressed a kiss to Castiel's nose and grinned excitedly. "Can I see the list?"

"R-right now?" Castiel asked. 

"If you want," Dean offered. 

"I'll show it to you soon, but not tonight," Castiel said, pressing a chaste kiss to Dean's lips. 

"Okay, babe," Dean conceded. "How about I get started on some dinner then?"

.:.

The next day while Cas was at school, teaching, Dean utilized his lunch break from the garage to duck home and snoop. 

He knew that he really should leave the big reveal to Cas, but his shy husband may never work up the courage, and he was desperate to start checking things off the list. He always was quite adventurous, and everyone over the last three months had told him that the knot may as well be tied around his balls because the sex stops once the wedding rings are in place.  

That certainly wasn't true during the honeymoon, and he was making sure that it wouldn't be true now, or for the foreseeable future. 

To find Castiel's hiding spot, he had to think like Cas, which was becoming worryingly simple. 

Within ten minutes, he had found the handwritten list tucked neatly between the pages of a detailed index on the many types of bees. Slightly unorthodox, but that was his Cas. 

His eyes roamed over the listed, and he saw that there weren't nearly as many items ticked off as there were unexplored. 

Dean found himself irrationally jealous at the items crossed off that he hadn't been apart of (- Eat a girl out, - Rim 69 with guy), and slightly proud at the ones he was certain were crossed off because of him (- Married sex, - Unprotected).

There were a couple Dean wasn't entirely sure he was comfortable with--he didn't really want to do anything _illegal_ \--but he decided to cross those bridges when he came to them. 

In the meantime, however, he decided he'd start from the top and go from there, so he put the list back between the same two pages, slipped the book back onto the highest shelf in the book case, and shot off to the mall before his lunch break finished.

.:.

"Honey, I'm home!" Dean called as he kicked his shoes off in the entrance of their house. 

"I'm in the study," Cas called back, and Dean grinned, adjusting his jeans so that his semi, and the lacy pink line of his newly purchased panties, was noticeable when he reached the study. 

"How was your day?" He asked, leaning against the doorway and jutting his hips out as he admired his adorable his husband was. 

Cas had his rectangular glasses perched gently on his nose, and a pen clenched in his hand, pressed thoughtfully against his lower lip as he graded papers. 

"It was fine, I had to sub one of Anna's classes, and it was a nigh--" Castiel stuttered to a halt as he looked up at Dean. 

Dean stood there smirking at his husband. 

"Dean," Castiel huffed in a short breath, his eyes frozen on the lace. 

"What's the matter, Cas?" 

Castiel's eyes snapped up to Dean's, and instead of seeing heat, Dean saw guilt and embarrassment. 

"You found the list?" Castiel asked quietly. 

Dean crossed the room in three strides and safe on Castiel's lap, his bowed legs framing his husband's. 

"It was really hot," Dean confided, catching Castiel's chin and gently tipping his head up to look at Dean. "I couldn't wait to get started," he added, shifting forward a little so that his crotch was in line with Castiel's. He rolled his hips a little, and Castiel's forehead dropped to Dean's chest. 

"You don't--you don't have to do anything you're not comfortable with," Castiel's reiterated. 

"You know I wouldn't," Dean promised. 

Castiel looked up at him searchingly for a moment, and Dean tried to convey as much trust and love as he could through his own gaze. 

"Okay, then," Castiel said, seemingly to himself, before he took his glasses off and carefully placed them on the desk. He then wrapped his hands under Dean's thighs and stood, surprising Dean with his strength. "Let's get you nice and fucked, then, huh, sweetheart?"

Castiel almost never talked dirty, and Dean went from half to fully turned on so fast his head spun as Cas carried him from the study. 

Once Cas got them to the bedroom, he tapped Dean's thighs, and Dean dropped his legs so that he was standing. Castiel immediately sank to his knees and tore open Dean's jeans. 

"Shirt off," he commanded as he yanked the jeans to the floor and pressed his open mouth against Dean through the pink, satin panties. 

Dean took a brief moment to moan, before ripping his shirt off and tossing it haphazardly across the room, his gaze dropping to lock on Castiel, who was suckling and blowing his cock through the fabric, a dark stain appearing from the saliva and precome. 

"God, Cas," Dean whined, raking his fingers through his husband's hair and tugging lightly. 

Castiel ran his finger tips up Dean's muscular thighs so that goosebumps erupted in their wake, and he inched his fingers under the fabric hugging Dean's ass.

Cas rolled the mounds in his hands while he continued licking and sucking at his husband's beautiful dick through the wet fabric, and slipped a finger between his cheeks. 

"Oh, fuck, Dean," Castiel groaned as he pulled away and pressed on the plug keeping his husband sloppy and open.

"F-fingered myself open for y-you baby, nearly came all over myself, thinkin' about w-wearin' these panties for you, Cas," Dean mumbled, rubbing his thumb along Castiel's sharp cheekbone. 

"Good boy, Dean, such a good boy," Castiel praised, standing to kiss Dean, transferring the taste of precome to his husband.

Dean kicked out of his jeans and slowly climbed onto the bed, settling himself on his hands and knees so his ass was jutting towards Castiel. 

"So gorgeous, baby," Castiel said, running his hand softly over Dean's ass as he reached for the lube in the bedside table. 

Castiel quickly got undressed and made sure he was slicked up, before peeling Dean's panties to the side and gently working the plug out. 

"How do they feel, baby?" He asked, tugging on the plug before pushing it back in sharply. 

"So--uhn--soft and lovely," Dean groaned, "feel so pretty in them."

"You're gorgeous," Castiel promised as he carefully pulled the plug out and placed it on the bed. 

Still holding the soft panties to the side, Castiel lined himself up and slowly pushed in, Dean moaning prettily alongside him as his balls finally pressed against Dean's.

"So pretty," he said as he slowly pulled out, watching his cock disappear as he sank back into Dean. 

"Fuck," Dean whined, the pain almost non-existent from his thorough preparation, simply focussing on the pleasure as Castiel pounded into him, rubbing harshly against his prostate. 

Castiel picked up the pace and changed the angle, and as Dean writhed and ground his hips below him he managed to hit Dean's prostate with every thrust, Dean letting out little whimpers and Castiel letting out quiet huffs.

"Touch yourself, Dean," Cas commanded, and Dean shoved his hand down the front of his panties, and came embarrassingly quickly, his clenching causing Cas to follow seconds later, his warm come spilling deep inside of Dean. 

"Fuck," Dean huffed, collapsing into the bed. 

Castiel wordlessly agreed with the sentinent, and grabbed the plug as he slowly pulled out. He carefully slid the plug back into place, Dean squirmint from his hyper-sensitive state, and collapsed on the bed next to his husband. 

Dean lazily rolled over to look at Cas, sending him a soft smile. 

"I really liked that," he admitted 

Castiel let out a breathy chuckle, and rested his hand against Dean's flushed cheek. "I really liked it too."

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if there are any glaringly obvious errors, things that don't make sense. I wrote this on my phone while reading it off my computer, so I'm afraid my lack of concentration and autocorrect may have got the better of me in some cases. Hope you enjoyed, more sexcapades to come soon! :~)


End file.
